Missing My Violet
by Lyreinata-chan
Summary: "Kau membuang kepercayaanmu padaku Hinata."/"Aku tak membuangnya, tapi kau merusaknya."/"Kau tak mempertahankanku disisimu Hinata."/"Kau yang membuat orang lain mempertahankanmu." /GaaHina/Hope you like it/RnR?


**Missing My Violet**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto  
Rated T  
GaaHina  
Warning: OOC, fail plot, and other.**

**Maaf disini bukan bermaksud bashing, tapi fans-nya Sakura kalo gak terima nanti gak usah baca, karena saya lagi pingin buat Sakura antagonis. Oke.**

**please enjoy.**

**.**

**.**

Hinata harusnya tau bahwa sekarang mata jade itu memperhatikannya dengan seksama. Dan bukan mendengar apa yang keluar dari bibirnya. Ia menatap pria yang tengah duduk di hadapannya dengan kesal.

"Sabaku-san?, anda tak mendengarkan saya?" ujarnya menyerahkan memo di tangannya.

Si pria hanya diam, malah sepertinya mematung melamun menatapnya. Wanita berambut panjang itu kesal, ia menyamankan posisi duduknya.

"Gaara." Ia menegur lelaki berambut merah dihadapannya. Ia melepaskan kacamatanya ketika mata jade itu mulai fokus.

"Kau mendengarkanku?" tanyanya.

Gaara mengangguk, padahal sama sekali ia tak tau apapun yang dikatakan sekretarisnya-Hinata.

"Baca scedhul-mu, kita harus membahas materi yang akan kau sampaikan nanti, kau harus fokus Gaara."

Gaara terdiam, memainkan pulpen di tangan kanannya. Wanita itu mendesah lelah, tak ditanggapi dengan respon yang positif.

.

"Hei Hinata, kita bisa membahasnya di rumah kan?" akhirnya pria bermarga Sabaku itu bersuara.

Hinata melotot. Berdeham beberapa kali. Pria dihadapannya terlihat malas-malasan.

"Kita bisa membahasnya besok pagi," Hinata merapikan kertas kertas yang dibawanya tadi. "-disini!" finalnya.

"Kita bisa membahas yang lain di rumah." Lelaki itu bersikeras.

"Tak ada yang perlu dibahas lagi Sabaku-san." Wanita itu terlihat kaku ketika mengatakannya.

Dan melenggang pergi dengan bunyi pintu yang cukup keras untuk ukuran wanita lembut sepertinya.

Seorang pria yang tadi ditinggalkan, mengacak rambutnya gemas. Ia menutup wajahnya dengan telapak tangannya yang berkeringat.

Ia ingin membicarakan hal yang penting dengan Hinata. Walaupun sudah berulang kali mereka membicarakannya.

Ia mendesah, dan mengumpat pelan ketika getaran ponselnya mengganggu.

1 pesan masuk. Mata jade itu membaca nama yang tertera di layar. Menggeretakkan gigi, dengan emosi memuncak ia melemparkan ponsel tak berdosa itu ke dinding di samping pintu masuk.

Bunyi cukup gaduh, membuat beberapa pegawai di luar ruangan menelan ludah takut. Wanita bermata bulan yang beberapa menit lalu masih berbicara dengannya, duduk tenang di kursinya sambil membelai lembut perutnya yang rata tanpa menghiraukan keadaan.

Mungkin tak sepenuhnya menghiraukan.

Tapi mencoba menghiraukan.

.

((.REI.))

.

"Kau yang memulainya Gaara."

"Kau menghancurkan kepercayaanku"

"Walaupun kau meminta maaf, dan berjanji tak akan mengulangi, kau pikir semudah itu?"

"Aku wanita Gaara, aku istrimu, dan kau suamiku. Harusnya kau tau bahwa kita sudah terikat."

.

.  
Gaara membuka mata ketika perasaan menyesal datang lalu hinggap lagi dan lagi.

Ia menatap awan jingga yang mulai menyelimuti Tokyo. Sudah waktunya pulang.

Pulang?

Ia bahkan tak yakin dengan kata itu sekarang.

Hinata sudah pulang, ia yakin itu. Ke rumah mereka berdua.

Yap, mereka berdua.

Membayangkan bagaimana satu tahun yang lalu ia membawa Hinata ke rumah itu, membuatnya tersenyum tipis. Ia ingat bagaimana Hinata-nya tertawa gembira ketika ia menunjukkan kebun kecil yang masih kosong, yang ia sengaja berikan untuk Hinata karena ia tau bahwa wanita itu suka berkebun. Ia suka ketika akhir pekan, mereka berkebun bersama sambil bersendau gurau. Ia ingat ketika mereka ribut untuk pertama kalinya dalam pernikahan mereka karena Hinata yang masih tetap ingin bekerja, bukan tanpa alasan Hinata keluar dari perusahaan ayahnya dan bekerja sebagai sekretaris suaminya sendiri.

Ia ingat bagaimana memeluk tubuh mungil itu dari belakang, dan mengecup puncak kepalanya. Ia ingat bagaimana tangan mungil itu membelai pipinya lembut dan mendekapnya dengan pelukan terhangat. Ia ingat bagaimana ia selalu melakukan interaksi kecil dengan Hinata, mengepang rambut panjangnya, menggendongnya, memotong kukunya, atau menggodanya.

Gaara mendesah lelah. Ia tak seharusnya menghancurkan semua kenangan itu. Harusnya ego juga tak membuatnya membentak Hinata beberapa minggu yang lalu karena disini yang bersalah, sepenuhnya adalah dirinya sendiri.

Hinata merasa sakit, ia tau itu. Tapi terlambat, karena ego seorang Sabaku Gaara yang terlalu tinggi ketika merasa tersudut.

.

.  
.

Hinata mengaduk kari-nya dengan pelan.

Ia memasak untuk dua orang. Walaupun dalam keadaan apapun, ia tetap sadar Gaara masih suaminya. Dan ia tak berhak membuat suaminya itu kelaparan, kecuali jika suaminya telah makan di rumah lain.

Ia tersenyum miris ketika ia memikirkan suaminya tengah menikmati makanan lain di rumah lain bersama wanita lain.

Terlalu banyak kata 'lain' sekarang.

Sama seperti sikapnya pada Gaara. Lain.

Suara klakson mobil membuatnya kaget. Hinata mematikan kompornya. Dan beranjak untuk membuka pintu.

Warna merah jambu menyambut penglihatannya ketika membuka pintu. Sosok dihadapannya tersenyum manis.

Hinata mematung, menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Silahkan Sakura-san."

Dan gadis merah jambu itu tersenyum semakin lebar.

.

.

Gaara mengetuk pintu dengan keras ketika melihat sebuah mobil lain terparkir di rumah kecilnya bersama Hinata.

Ia menahan nafas ketika seseorang membuka pintu untuknya.

"Gaara-kun." suara manja itu menyambutnya, lalu disusul dengan sebuah pelukan erat.

Gaara melepaskan diri dengan risih. Si wanita nampak tak terganggu dengan raut wajah Gaara yang mengeras, malah sengaja mengalungkan tangannya ke lengan kokoh milik Gaara.

Gaara merasa ia hampir mati ketika melihat seseorang duduk di sofa ruang tamu, sedang membaca sebuah buku novel.

"Hinata." ia memanggil wanita itu sambil melepaskan diri dari tangan yang menahannya.

Wanita itu mendongak, menunjukkan wajah datar.

Gaara sadar, tak akan pernah wanita ini menampakkan senyum setelah kekecewaan yang dihadiahkan olehnya.

Hinata menatapnya sekilas lalu bergegas pergi ke kamar milik mereka. Sakura tersenyum manis lalu menarik Gaara yang masih mematung.

"Ayo kita makan."

Gaara menggeleng. Bergegas menyusul Hinata.

Sakura berdecak kesal ketika melihat Gaara yang memasuki kamar.

Dengan yakin Sakura menunggu, pasti ia akan mendapatkan Gaara karena Hinata tak akan mempertahankan Gaara disisinya.

.  
.

"Hinata kau tak lapar?" ucap Gaara mendudukkan diri di samping istrinya.

"Tidak, aku sudah makan diluar."

Bohong. Ia hanya memasak 2 porsi tadi.

Gaara terdiam, menahan emosi yang sudah mencapai kepalanya.

"Kau makan saja dengan Sakura-san. Ia dan bayinya perlu perhatian dari ayahnya," ujar Hinata kaku.

Ngilu, itu yang dirasakan keduanya sekarang.

"Aku tak akan menikahinya." ujar Gaara tegas.

"Walaupun kau menyuruhku seribu kali."

Hinata berdiri dari tempatnya.

"Kau harus menikahinya!, kau harus bertanggung jawab atas apa yang kau perbuat!" teriak Hinata.

"Aku tak merasa melakukan apapun dengan Sakura!, aku tau aku menjalin hubungan diam-diam dengannya. Tapi aku tak pernah sekalipun tidur dengannya." balas Gaara.

"Lalu kau pikir aku akan percaya?" aliran air mulai membasahi pipi Hinata yang mulai menirus belakangan ini.

Gaara mengacak rambutnya dengan kasar.

"Hinata dengarkan aku!" Gaara memegang lembut kedua bahu Hinata.

Hinata menatapnya dengan pandangan terluka. Aliran air dari kedua matanya semakin deras. Sakit yang dirasakannya semakin menjadi ketika telapak tangan besar itu menghapus air matanya.

"Maafkan aku, maafkan aku." ucap lelaki yang menjabat sebagai suaminya.

"Aku memaafkanmu." ucap Hinata pelan. Meresapi kehangatan dari telapak tangan besar di pipinya.

"Tapi kenapa?, kenapa kau bersikeras berpisah?" tanya Gaara dengan suara serak.

"Di sana, ada seorang wanita lain yang membutuhkanmu." jawab Hinata melepaskan tangan Gaara.

"Aku membutuhkanmu." ucap Gaara, menyerah pada egonya.

Hinata menggeleng, menggigit bibirnya menahan isakan yang keluar ketika kedua matanya terasa panas.

"Aku tak bisa. Kepercayaan adalah awal, tengah dan akhir dari suatu hubungan."

"Kau membuang kepercayaanmu padaku Hinata."

"Aku tak membuangnya, tapi kau merusaknya."

"Kau tak mempertahankanku disisimu Hinata."

"Kau yang membuat orang lain mempertahankanmu."

"Kumohon, pikirkan lagi perpisahan kita." Gaara memejamkan matanya menahan rasa perih.

"Keputusanku sudah bulat Gaara. Lusa kita bercerai."

Dan Gaara menangis dalam diam.

.

.  
.

TBC


End file.
